Hitting Below The Belt
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: Sequel to I'll Stand By You. 15 years have passed & Ichigo, Rukia, and their kids are living a happy, peaceful life. But an old enemy returns, hell bent on destroying them once and for all. And he'll use their daughter Masaki to do it, but soon things spiral out of even his control.
1. An Isolated World & Troubling News

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Bleach or any of its character. **

**Hello my lovelies! :D So I promised the sequel to I'll Stand By You, and I finally found time to write it! I'm excited, because it is closer to the actual story line. Hope you guys like it, because there's going to be more action in this one! And if you haven't read the first one, I suggest you read that one for this to make sense! Enjoy!**

**Summary: 15 years have passed & Ichigo, Rukia, and their kids are living a happy, peaceful life. But an old enemy returns, hell bent on destroying them once and for all. And he'll use their daughter Masaki to do it, but soon things spiral out of even his control. **

**Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Renji - 30 **

**Masaki and Kaien (The twins)- 15 **

**Byakuya- 39**

**Warning: None (Yet) **

**Chapter 1: An Isolated World & Troubling News **

"Wake up!" a voice screamed out, making the boy grumble a bit. He peaked at the clock. It was only 7:30 A.M. and they were out for the winter.

"Let me sleep, Masaki!" Kaien groaned, grabbing the pillow and covering his head, attempting to block out the sound of his sister.

"Normally I would, but are you forgetting what today is?" Masaki asked, grabbing another pillow and whacking him in the head.

"OW! And what's so amazing about today?" he growled, getting the pillow off of his head and sitting up. He was glaring daggers at his twin now.

"It's January 11th stupid! Are you forgetting it's our birthday?" Masaki yelled, equally annoyed at her brother's forgetfulness.

"You woke me up early on my birthday? Well since it's my day too, let me sleep!" Kaien barked, before grabbing the sheets and covering himself with it.

"Oh no you don't!" Masaki said, ripping the sheets off of her brother. "Normally I'd let you sleep your lazy ass off, but today's not just about us!"

"Who else has a birthday then?" Kaien grumbled, trying to think.

"Uhmm, mom's birthday is in three days. But dad's taking her somewhere, so we're celebrating it today. Remember?" Masaki asked, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Oh crap, that's right," he groaned. And slowly he got himself out of bed. He was tall for his age, almost 6 feet tall, decently built, and had inherited Ichigo's scowl. He made his way to the bedroom door, and was about to turn the door knob. Masaki smirked.

"You know I don't think mom would really appreciate you walking out in nothing but boxers again," she said, shaking her head. "Change into something decent and come down in 10 minutes okay?"

He glared at his sister, but then closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Fine, then get out."

"No problem," she muttered, and swiftly left the room. She heard Kaien slam the door shut. She knew how much he hated it when she did that. Other than that, they always got along extremely well.

She leaned against a wall and let out a deep sigh. She really hated it when her brother was all grouchy in the morning. And she really hated it when he gave her the glare and the scowl. It was the look he gave pretty much everyone else, except her, their parents, and their family. Thinking back, they were each other's best friend, sharing literally everything together. Hell, they were twins!

Despite of all that, they were completely different. If you looked at them, you wouldn't they're related let alone twins. Personality wise, Kaien was the calm, athletic guy, with a scowl on his face. All the girls wanted him, but he really never paid much attention to them. Masaki on the other hand, was academically strong, spending most of her time studying or doing something school related.

Physically they were polar opposites too. Kaien had jet black hair and warm brown eyes, and he was about two heads taller than his twin. Masaki, on the other hand, was short and very petite. Her hair, which had been orange at the time she was born, turned into a sort of light brown color, and it flowed to her waist. Her dad had told her that she got it from her grandmother. Her eyes were a deep shade of violet. Though she didn't turn heads like her brother did, she certainly wasn't unattractive. She was quite pretty, and many guys noticed her. Of course, if they hadn't been so afraid of her scary looking brother, they would've asked her out.

She heard the door knob turn, and it revealed the form of her brother. He had the ever present scowl on his face. "Let's go."

The two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. They found their mom sitting at the table drinking coffee and their dad in the kitchen. This was a little hysterical, because it was almost the exact opposite. But always on her birthday, their dad insisted that their mom not lift a finger.

Kaien went into the kitchen and began rummaging through the frigde, "You do realize it's not actually mom's birthday, right?"

"Well, we're celebrating all three of your birthdays together. Well as a family. Then me and your mom are going to have our own celebration," Ichigo smirked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Masaki and Kaien gagged, and Rukia shot a glare at him, "Ichigo! The kids are still here!"

"I know that. Weren't we their age when they were born?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but don't give them ideas!" Rukia scolded.

"Don't worry, Masaki's not allowed to date until she's 45 anyway," Ichigo said, putting the breakfast on the table.

"Hey!" Masaki yelled and everyone laughed. Rukia just smiled watching her family laughing and smiling together. It had been 15 years since the incident with Aizen. It wasn't a time she liked to remember at all. But ever since that day, her life turned out for the better. She went to therapy, raised her children, finished school, went to university, and married Ichigo a little over 8 years ago. Her life was the closest thing to perfect that she could get. And she was grateful for it every day.

"So when's everyone coming?" Masaki asked.

"They should be here pretty soon," Rukia answered.

"Uhmm," Kaien coughed. "Anything you'd like to say to me or Masaki?"

"We remember it's your birthday," Rukia smiled, standing up, walking behind both of them and kissing them each on top of their heads. "Happy Birthday!"

"Yup, Happy Birthday!" Ichigo said, drinking his coffee.

Just as he said that, they heard a knock on the door. "Guess they're here."

Ichigo got up and walked to the door to revealing Orihime and Renji. They looked at Ichigo and smiled, or rather in Renji's case, smirked. They had stayed together throughout high school and even after that. Of course, it took them a hell long time to actually tie the knot. The relationship between their group hadn't changed one bit, except it was a lot happier and carefree than their high school days.

"Hey everyone!" Orihime shouted, she hadn't changed one bit either.

"Hey Orihime," the twins chimed simultaneously.

Rukia walked over and hugged her friend.

"Glad you could make it!" she said, cheerfully.

"Mhm! Kaien, Masaki, I got you guys something! Happy Birthday!" she said cheerfully, smiling and holding out two boxes which the two grabbed before giving her a hug.

Ichigo and Renji were standing and watching it, and they smiled. It was nice to see. Then Ichigo turned to Renji.

"So how've you been?" Ichigo asked.

Suddenly Renji's facial expression changed, and turned into that of anger and worry, "Let's talk in the other room."

Ichigo nodded his head, knowing that whenever Renji's face got like that, it had to be serious. And he had rarely gotten that look on his face in the last 15 years.

"Well?" he inquired.

"Are the twins…you know…continuing with their training?"Renji asked, trying to beat around the bush a little.

"Of course, but I haven't…told Rukia about it," Ichigo answered, not sure where this was leading.

"Don't tell her then, because those two need this training now more than ever," Renji said, gritting his teeth.

"Why, what happened Renji?" Ichigo asked, alarmed by his words.

"I've been sensing _him _for quite some time now," Renji growled, the memories coming back to him.

Ichigo froze and the look on his face went from worry to his infamous scowl, "That's not funny Renji, he's dead! We saw him die!"

"Are you that dense? Of course he's dead! But are you forgetting that there's a life after this one?" Renji said rather annoyed.

Ichigo shook his head, "I know that! But he did so many terrible things. How can he…?" Ichigo asked, trying to use logic to deny what Renji had just said.

"Well that's what I'm saying!" Renji said, frustrated.

"Okay we'll go get Byakuya and check it out. I don't think the wives are going to be too happy about this, so let's not tell them," Ichigo said, deciding to end all this themselves.

Renji nodded, "Okay then, we'll go tonight."

"Hey you guys why are you standing around talking here?" Rukia asked walking in. "Come on I thought we were supposed to be celebrating!"

The two men smiled and nodded to her and walked back to the small party…

* * *

The young man plopped his head onto a pillow. He grumbled a bit because his entire being ached. Another day of hard training had left him barely able to stand. But this was just another day in his existence. Deciding to change out of the clothes he had trained in all day. Changing into something more comfortable he examined today's injuries. Not too bad, just a few cuts and bruises. He went back on his bed and looked outside. There was nothing too exciting. He lived in a world of perpetual night time. And it was in the middle of a desert. He stared up at the full moon which was always nice to look at. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard a knock at the door. He grumbled, "Come in."

"Tired?" a calm, slick voice asked. The voice made the young man jump out of his bed.

"U-uncle Sosuke!" the young man stuttered. If ever there was a being to scare him, it was this man.

Sosuke Aizen chuckled. He loved the look he could give the young man standing in front of him. He knew that he had an extra firm hold on him.

"I hear your training is going well. I heard your progress is at an accelerated rate."

"I would hope so, sir," the young man whispered, his eyes downcast.

"Hideo, look at me when I talk to you," Aizen demanded. He immediately did as he was told.

"Since that is the case, you can have tomorrow off. Consider this your reward for your training," he smirked, and Hideo nodded.

"Very well, get some sleep," he smirked, exiting the room.

Hideo let out the held breath. He was always nervous and anxious whenever his uncle was around. In all his nearly 16 years, nothing scared him more than him. Sure he had raised him since he was a baby and he did whatever he asked, he still felt somewhat obligated to do whatever he had to. He didn't enjoy training or fighting really, though he was one of the best fighters there. He did it under pressure. He grumbled and lay back on the bed, letting sleep overtake him.

Aizen stood outside smirking at his sleeping nephew. The time was approaching to put Hideo's power to the test, and also his revenge.

'_At last…I hope you've had a peaceful 15 years Rukia, because this time I won't lose…' _

**Chapter 1 everybody! I'm sorry if it's a little confusing and boring but I promise it'll get better! Also I could use suggestions and reviews to make this better. But who exactly is Hideo, and why is he so important? Hmmmmm…you'll see! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til next time. **

**CherryXButterfly(Angel) **


	2. In Every Corner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Yeeeeeeah, you all have a great reason to be pissed at me. The reason I didn't update was because I was busy with my Naruto story. And seeing as how I've hit a writer's block with that one, I've decided that I should probably put some work into this one. So yeah, fight ahead. And yes this is still an IchiRuki story, but the kids still get their own storyline. Okay are we clear? Okay good! Enjoy! **

**Warning: I think a little cursing, but not really. In fact no there's nothing really. **

**Chapter 2: In Every Corner**

The twins absolutely conked out after the party. They barely had any energy left to argue about anything really. And that was a good night for Rukia. She really didn't want to hear her children bickering when she was already dead exhausted. But she was still up for a bit of a romantic night with her husband. Walking down the hall, she smiled as she entered the room and saw Ichigo changing. She had long since stopped feeling shy around everyone, and though she was still healing from her traumatic experiences in high school, she was okay. She had been for almost 15 years.

"Sooooo," Rukia said, hugging Ichigo from behind.

He turned around and smiled. "Someone's a little clingy tonight."

"Well of course!" she smiled, getting on her tiptoes and kissing him.

He kissed back, but Rukia sensed that something was wrong from the way he was kissing her. She pulled away first and took a good look at him. His body didn't give anything away but his eyes did. He was disturbed about something.

"What's wrong?" she asked firmly.

He just looked at her, thinking about what to say. "Nothing, I'm just exhausted from today."

"Yeah, right. You know after being married for 8 years and together for more than 15 years, I've learned when you're lying to me," she answered, crossing her arms.

"Look everything's fine, I'm just not feeling great," Ichigo answered, knowing that his lie was getting more and more pathetic.

"Ichigo, I've noticed you've been like this since Renji came over today. I know he told you something. And I want to know what it is," Rukia demanded.

Ichigo then answered with his dumbest lie yet, "It's guy stuff. Me and him were just arguing and I'm a little pissed at him."

"And I also know that you don't look pissed, you look disturbed, so I suggest you stop lying to me right now, and tell me the truth," Rukia demanded.

"I…," Ichigo was about to start, but his phone went off. It was Renji.

Rukia looked down at the phone and saw Renji calling, "Oh, guys night huh?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia, maybe this was a good excuse. "Yeah I didn't want to upset you or anything, but he needed some guy time. I know I promised to spend some time with you tonight but again we'll get to do that on your birthday."

Rukia just smiled, "Okay, but make sure you don't stay out too late."

"Of course I won't!" Ichigo grinned, scratching the back of his head nervously. He waved to her and made his way to the door, leaving Rukia standing in the room

'_He's lying to me…'_

* * *

Renji was leaning against the gates of the house. He was growing annoyed with amount of energy in the area, and that he couldn't do much about it because he didn't know what it was.

"Took you long enough," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Rukia is already suspicious, I'm lucky I was able to even come out here," Ichigo answered.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Renji asked, snapping his head up and eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Of course not! I told her we were having a guys' night, besides if I did tell her she would've come with me, or not let me come at all! I'm not putting her life in danger ever again!" Ichigo answered, balling his hands into a fist.

"Well yeah, I have a wife I'm not willing to put through that kind of shit ever again too you know!" Renji retorted.

They both went silent for a moment, thinking about the events of 15 years ago. It still pissed them off to no end. Rukia and Orihime were still recovering but their lives were going smoothly as of present. But sometimes at night, the nightmares would return, and watching their wives cry, made the anger flare up all the more. They couldn't afford to compromise their safeties. They also knew that both women had gotten a lot stronger physically and mentally, but still the protective side of them always came out.

"Well where did you say you saw him?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't…I've just been sensing him all over the place for a while," Renji answered, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Anywhere it's been flaring up particularly?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, around our old high school," Renji answered.

"Of course he'd be around there. Let's go!" Ichigo answered.

* * *

Of course Aizen wasn't exactly hiding out at the school, he just scattered traces of his energy around the place. He loved giving his enemies a good scare before finally killing them. But that's not what he was intending to do. Oh no, he had another plan completely different.

And from his own world he could see exactly what the hapless men were doing. His lips were curled up in a smirk. Perfect, he had succeeded in making the two men paranoid beyond belief. Satisfied, he turned his view to the house, where Rukia and the children were. All soundly asleep, not knowing what was about to happen to them.

"Uncle Sosuke, did you call me?" a voice from behind him asked. He smiled and turned around to see that his nephew was behind him.

"Hideo, I need you to watch this for me," he answered, motioning his hand towards his view.

"I can, but why?" the young man answered, looking at his uncle puzzled.

"Just do it, you'll need whatever you take from this later," he answered. His answer as usual was unsatisfactory and ambiguous.

"All right, I'll watch it," he answered, internally annoyed. He really didn't understand his uncle, but he really had no authority to question his uncle. If he could have, he would have a long time ago.

Aizen smirked and nodded, walking out of the room and watching the boy. If any of this played out the way he wanted it to, Rukia would be his in no time.

Hideo sat down in his chair and sighed. He hated when his uncle did things like this. He could never answer a question properly, and he had some sort of obsession with a group of humans. It was annoying, but apparently they had done him wrong in the past, and that all of his training was to avenge his uncle at some point.

He sat there looking incredibly bored. The image just focused on a woman roughly his uncle's age. The fact that his uncle was watching her was a little creepy, and he could also tell from the surroundings that she had been married for a while.

Beginning to feel creepy himself, he tried to look around the house to see if anyone was doing anything even remotely interesting. Of course he could tell from the stillness and quietness of the house that no one was probably awake.

Finally he got to a bedroom with two people in it. They were roughly his age and the first one he saw was lying sprawled across the bed and drooling. He looked kind of moronic, so Hideo turned the image to the other person. Hideo took one look at her and found that his breath was caught in his throat. The girl was a beauty to put it mildly. Her hair flowed in perfect waves down to her waist and her skin was a perfect mixture of pale white and tan. He gulped at the sight of her, and found that his cheeks were burning. He quickly changed the image back to Rukia, but as hard as he tried, the image of the girl lingered in his brain.

He'd never really noticed females, his uncle always made sure that he kept to his training. He'd seen a few pretty girls around the place, but he'd just look at them for a second before forgetting them completely. This was completely new to him. Should he ask someone? He immediately shook the idea out of his head. He couldn't afford to be thinking about girls right now. He had to do his best to forget about the girl.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed, as he finished looking around the school for the third time. There was nothing.

"I'm assuming you didn't find anything either?" Renji grumbled, looking equally as annoyed as his friend.

"I can sense him all over the place, but he's nowhere!" Ichigo growled, pounding his fist into the wall next to him.

"You think this is just a trick then?" Renji asked, between his teeth.

"It has to be, because I'm sensing his energy, but big surprise he's nowhere around!" Ichigo grumbled.

"But why the hell is he showing up all of the sudden?" Renji asked. "Normally knowing Aizen used to make his move in a short period of time."

Ichigo stopped fuming and thought, "That's true. Why has it taken him 15 years after death to make a move?"

"Yeah, he should've gotten enough power to come after us within a few months of his death," Renji answered, his tattooed eyebrows furrowing.

"He must be planning something huge," Ichigo answered, anger and panic mixed in his voice.

"Should we have a talk with your brother-in-law then?" Renji asked, sitting down.

"Byakuya? Yeah, I don't know. We have kind of a rough relationship as it is," Ichigo answered.

"Too rough to mention this?" Renji asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Look I know where you're going with that, but ever since the incident," Ichigo said, referring to the incident in the warehouse, "he's had some doubts about me being able to protect her."

"And if you don't tell him, you'll only be proving him right," Renji pointed out, leading Ichigo to look at him.

"Proving him right? I've spent the last 15 years trying to prove him _wrong_! I love his sister and our kids more than anything, and he still doubts me!" Ichigo seethed.

"Well, if you tell him, it'll show him that you're willing to protect his sister at all costs!" Renji pointed out. "I don't know about you, but I'm willing to ask for help if it means protecting Orihime."

Ichigo thought about it. He looked away kind of ashamed at his own stupidity and pride. He had been so hell bent on trying to prove Byakuya wrong, that he had forgotten what was really important here. "Okay fine we'll talk to Byakuya, but on one condition."

"And that would be?" Renji looked at him confused.

"We have to tell Rukia and Orihime everything," Ichigo answered, prepared to argue with Renji.

"Ichigo we agreed that for their own-," Renji began, but Ichigo cut him off.

"I know what we agreed on. But since when did keeping someone in the dark ever help? You've seen it in every book they ever made us read in high school, that ignorance isn't bliss," Ichigo answered.

"Yeah, but I kind of don't want to lose her, because once I tell her, there is no way Orihime is going to want to be left out of this!" Renji argued.

"You think I want to lose Rukia or my kids?" Ichigo growled. "Rukia and Orihime aren't the 15 year old girls we needed to stand up for anymore. They've become stronger, both physically and mentally. And besides, they'll find out sooner or later from either us or someone else. And I prefer it to be us."

Renji opened his mouth, trying to find an angle to argue from, but he grumbled unable to find one. Ichigo was right, but still the protective part of him was keeping him from telling Orihime too much. He needed to find a way to get that part of him to shut up. Suddenly a beeping snapped him out of his thoughts.

"It's 11:30, I need to get home," Ichigo answered. "Rukia will kill me if I come home too late."

"Yeah, so will Orihime. Normally she doesn't get too angry, but she's been so moody lately," Renji shuddered.

"Yeah Rukia gets like that when she's on her time of the month," Ichigo cringed, thinking back to every fight they'd had.

"Yeah, this is worse than that," Renji answered, scratching the back of his head nervously. "All right well I'd better get home before she has a meltdown."

"Yeah me too, call me tomorrow and we'll discuss everything," Ichigo nodded, and both men started walking in different directions towards their respective houses.

* * *

Masaki stirred in her bed and slowly she began opening her eyes. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and sat up. Luckily her bed was right by the window, and she had a clear view of the moon from her view. She felt troubled. Like something around there was watching her.

She just shook her head and scooted over to the window and sat down on the window sill and looked up at the gigantic moon. She always had a clear view of the moon, and sometimes when she was feeling on edge, she'd talk to the moon. She wasn't like most girls who kept a diary, no if she had to share her thoughts, she just looked up at the moon and began talking to it. She wasn't afraid that her twin brother would wake up and hear what she was saying. The guy slept like he was dead. Well, minus the obnoxious snoring.

"Yeah, it was my birthday today and I turned 15. Uneventful really," she began and the moon just stayed there shining in all of its glory. "But I don't know, I just felt like everything was all wrong; especially with dad. He seemed so out of it. And now I'm feeling the same way. I just can't help feeling that something is going to happen, and things are going to get all bad."

The moon continued to shine and Masaki just smiled. She loved doing this. Sure she wasn't talking to another person, but she did feel slightly liberated talking. The weird feelings were beginning to go away, but the fact that she felt like something was going to happen didn't change. Not that she would tell anyone, because for all she knew, it was just her being paranoid. She crawled back into bed and under the covers. She turned to take one last look at the moon. She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her once again.

* * *

Rukia woke up suddenly to the sound of the bedroom door opening. She turned around and saw that Ichigo had come into the room. She looked at the clock. It was past midnight.

"Ichigo, what have I told you about coming home so late?" she asked groggily.

"I know I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered. "But Rukia I need to talk to you about something important."

"Something important? Like what?" Rukia answered, looking up at her husband with genuine confusion.

"Like what I was doing tonight," he began, realizing after he said it how bad it sounded, "Renji and I weren't having a guys' night."

"I figured as much." Rukia answered, lifting her tired body off of the bed. Then she saw the troubling look on his face. "Ichigo? I need you to tell me what's going on."

"We were scouting," he answered shortly.

"That doesn't tell me anything. Don't be vague, tell me everything right now!" Rukia demanded.

"It's Sosuke Aizen. I think he's back Rukia…"

**And that was Chapter 2, ladies and gentlemen! About that part with Masaki talking to the moon, that's what I do, so I decided to make one of my characters do it too. I realize I started this story at the beginning of July and I'm updating it towards the end of August. I have school, a life and another story that I started a long time ago. I'm trying as best as I can to crank these out. Okay sorry that sounds a little mean, but I know that's no excuse. Okay so this is kind of the format of the story, so this story doesn't just focus primarily on the next generation. I hope you guys are satisfied, because I'm happy when you guys are! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til next time. **

**CherryXButterfly(Angel) **


	3. It's Not Possible

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**UPDATE 9/21/13: Hm, guess a monthly update would be the most possible for me at this point. I have another fan fiction in progress, so that's what I'm going to do lol. Just a reminder to anyone who's read the first one, this sequel is 100% fictional. Are we good? Anyway here's chapter 3 everyone! **

**Warning: None **

**Chapter 3: It's Not Possible**

"Back?" Rukia whispered, her eyes widening. "No, no!"

"Rukia, Renji and I can sense him all over the place, even if we can't see him, how is it even possible to sense him if he's been dead for 15 years?" Ichigo reasoned, but Rukia only shook her head. She wouldn't believe it. She absolutely refused to.

"No he's dead, he's been dead for almost 15 years," she denied, even though she herself couldn't quite believe herself.

"Rukia, you know that there's an afterlife…" Ichigo began, but was immediately cut off by Rukia glaring daggers at him.

"He's not back. You and Renji must be mistaken, bad souls don't…" Rukia affirmed.

"I know that, that's why we're all confused as hell. Rukia, I think we should talk to your brother about this," Ichigo said, slowly.

"NO! We can't harass my brother about any of this!" she nearly yelled.

"Rukia, your safety is top priority to him! If not for yourself, think of the twins! They're safety matters too!" Ichigo begged her. It was something he rarely did. Normally he didn't have to beg her to consider his position, because they saw eye to eye on most things. After the incident in the warehouse, everyone had begged her and Orihime to talk to a professional. Orihime gladly complied with this, but Rukia had been hesitant. Only Ichigo had been able to convince her to go and truly get the help.

Rukia looked up at him with a very sour look on her face, "I'll think about it."

"Well make up your mind soon; I don't know how much time we have before he makes his move," he warned. He leaned down to kiss her but her back was turned to him. 'She's pissed.'

Rukia saw that Ichigo had turned the lights off. She looked over at her sleeping husband, he had always fallen asleep fast. Looking down at his face, she had felt a tremendous guilt. Actually she had always felt this tremendous guilt, because she felt like she didn't deserve Ichigo at all. Back in high school, he had been the most lusted after guy in school and she was the tiny newcomer who was an easy target. Sure she had gotten a lot stronger, but there were so many regrets. First of all, all of her friends had risked themselves so many times to ensure her safety, but what had she done? She'd always walked right into danger. Orihime even had herself gang raped and beaten brutally just to make sure that no harm would come to her. She knew now it was better to appreciate what they had done rather than fret about it, but still.

It was the look of love that Ichigo gave her that made her feel worse. He had always put her first, even so much as to giving up being a normal teenager to help her raise their two small children. He didn't have to do it either; he could have just walked out on her like many men would do. But despite of that, he stayed by her side happily, and keeping her and the twins safe from all possible harm. She smiled at how lucky she had been, and then frowned at how much she didn't deserve it. And she would admit it too, even at 30 years old with a life anyone could envy, she still had self-esteem issues.

She lay her head down on her pillow and allowed sleep to encompass her. Whatever needed to be done could be done in the morning, and there was no reason for her to be losing sleep over her guilt.

* * *

Hideo walked around the entire fortress completely frustrated. Never in his life had he felt the way he was currently, and because of a girl at that. He had met and seen plenty of beautiful women before, but had barely paid them any mind. He always had had his mind on training, and girls were never a top thing for him. But this one girl caught him so off guard that no matter how hard he tried, he absolutely COULD NOT get her out of his mind. He needed to talk to someone and someone soon.

He continued down the hall until he saw that someone else had been coming his way. He smiled in relief when he saw who it was. It was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, one of the only things in that fortress that didn't manage to annoy the hell out of him. Also she was the female that he had ever felt comfortable enough to talk to. She wasn't obnoxious or cocky like the other Espada, rather she was mature, logical, and sophisticated.

She smiled at him as he approached her, "Good evening Hideo-sama."

"You know you can address me as Hideo right?" he smirked.

"Well I prefer to stick to honorifics," she grinned.

"I ummm, need to talk to you about something," he looked away and blushed slightly. Nelliel blinked a little because she had never seen him so bashful before.

"Oh?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Y-yeah, could we talk somewhere a little more private maybe?" he muttered quietly.

"Oh of course, lead the way!" she grinned and Hideo smiled. That's what he had always liked about her. She was serious when the time came but easy going and compassionate when she needed to be. Out of everyone there, she was the one person he could even deem worthy enough to be called his friend. His uncle didn't like her all that much, but found that her skills were useful. She was way too lenient, and in battle she always refused to kill off the weaker opponent. But truth be told, those were the attributes and qualities that he loved the most.

They walked down the empty corridor and came across a tiny balcony. He leaned against it as Nelliel pressed her back against the rail next to him.

"Well Hideo-sama? What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked sweetly.

"Have you ever showed even the slightest interest in ermmm males?" Hideo had to choke the last word out and Nelliel smirked as she figured out what she was being asked.

"I see, so you've met a female I suppose?" she laughed.

"W-well not exactly," Hideo instantly turned away to hide the intense blush that he had been hiding.

"Aww that's cute, what's her name?" Nelliel teased.

"I'm not sure," he confessed, looking even more embarrassed than he had previously.

"You like a girl, and you don't even know her name?" she bit her lip trying to suppress a giggle.

"Listen Nelliel, if I tell you about how I came to know of this particular female, it must stay between you and me. I cannot risk my uncle finding out about this," he whispered in a more serious tone. His face no longer looked abashed. Nelliel taking note of this nodded her head.

"Well my uncle asked me to watch over this woman for him while he was away, and I was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable watching a sleeping woman, so I decided to look through the rest of her house, and came into a room with two humans sleeping, they both appeared to be the same age as me. And then I looked at the female, and when I saw her I felt as if I couldn't breathe. She was definitely something else."

Nelliel looked at the teenager. Half of her wanted to jab him and tease him for finally finding love, but the other half pitied the poor boy. She knew perfectly well who the woman he had been asked to watch over was as well as the young girl who had caught Hideo's attention were. She sincerely hoped that Aizen cared enough about his nephew enough not to have intentionally created this situation. If he had, she didn't want to associate herself with such a man.

"Umm, Nelliel?" Hideo began waving his hands back and forth at Nelliel's dazed face. She blinked before shaking her head and smiling.

"Seems like it's love at first sight," she smirked.

"I don't believe in such a sentiment," he glared at her.

Nelliel, however, looked completely unphased, "Well life surprises you sometimes. Don't completely rule out everything."

"Hmm, that sounds a little cryptic," Hideo eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, you'll see what I mean," she gave a sweet smile. Hideo hated that smile. It usually meant, "I'm going to make you find out the hard way because I'm a bitch."

"Fine fine," he grumbled.

"Well I'll catch you later," she grinned and walked away. However, the second she was out of his sight, she frowned deeply. She knew Aizen knew something about this, and she was going to find out.

'_What are you planning Sosuke Aizen?'_

* * *

Masaki stretched as she rose from the bed, she looked at the clock. It was only 6:30 in the morning. She grumbled. This had been her time to finally get some sleep; she was on break for Christ's sake! She looked up at the ceiling once again before turning to her right and hearing her brother snore obnoxiously. This was the boy everyone in school wanted, and she really couldn't fathom why. It was probably because she had the misfortune of living with him. And every girl in school would probably think the same thing if they lived under the same roof. She loved her brother and he loved her too, but like all siblings, they drove each other absolutely insane.

"What the hell are you doing up so early?" she heard Kaien groan.

She looked at her brother, "How could you possibly know that I'm awake, I haven't made a single sound!"

"Well I can sense you idiot!" Kaien groaned.

Masaki sighed, "You know, you don't have to be so rude you know."

"Don't you know me at all?" Kaien asked, flopping over so that he could see his sister. "What are you thinking about anyway?"

"Well right now I'm trying to fathom how every girl in school drools over you. I mean if they'd see you at home, you'd lose your entire fan club," she grinned evilly.

"At least I have a fan club," he shrugged.

"Why would I want a fan club anyway? A bunch of obnoxious guys pestering me until someone gets hurt. Yeah, I think I'll pass on that," she smirked.

"Well you know, a lot of guys do find you hot. However, if any of them had the balls to say it out loud they'd be dead before they could even finish spelling their name," he let out a laugh. Masaki's response was to stick her tongue out.

"So I'm never going to have a boyfriend correct?"

"Well not with all the perverts at school who ogle you. Bring me a guy who won't stare at your ass or you boobs whenever they talk to you, and then I just might consider him worthy," Kaien yawned. Masaki let out a laugh. This is what she loved about her brother. He'd argue with her to the ends of the Earth, but he would always be extremely protective of her.

"What are you? Dad?" she giggled.

"No, I'm your big brother," he looked at her with a bored expression.

"Big brother my ass, you're like what? 3 minutes older?" she stuck her tongue out at him once again.

"That's 180 full seconds, always remember that. Now go back to sleep!" he groaned as he through the covers over his body.

"Yeah ok," she lay back down as sleep enveloped her.

* * *

Ichigo sat at the table, with his coffee and newspaper. He wasn't really reading the paper; he just liked looking like a typical man of the house on a weekend morning. His wife was still in bed, and he was hungry, so for a change, he decided that he'd make breakfast. Of course it'd be a while before anyone would come down to eat, so he just decided to sit there and actually try to read the paper. He couldn't care less about the stuff he was reading, because honestly the one thing he really cared about, was keeping his family safe from harm. Of course knowing that especially with Sosuke Aizen this was not possible, he decided that training the kids would be the wisest course of action. Even if Rukia had strongly opposed the idea.

"Hey Ichigo?" he heard a voice whisper as he turned around to see Rukia standing at the edge of the of the kitchen.

"Oh Rukia, I didn't know you'd be down so early. I made you guys breakfast," he offered, but he instantly took note of the serious expression on her face. "Rukia?"

"Ichigo, after breakfast…let's go talk to my brother…"

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Okayyy! That was it ladies and germs! Yeah I know that Nel is a former Espada, but she was the only one who isn't arrogant and cocky, and she's also the only one who could probably act like a real friend. I'm sorry, writing stories are a huge time commitment and it's really hard to keep up with two stories and schoolwork all at the same time. Well anyway, I really hope you guys like where I'm planning to take this story, so I'll see you again in October! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til next time. **

**CherryXButterfly(Angel) **


	4. Plan of Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**UPDATE 10/25/13: Okay yeah, I was going to take a hiatus from this story because I had lost interest in it for a while, but I decided that I should finish this baby because after all I had some good ideas for it. Anyway, reviews really help you guys, so please do that! Anyway enjoy! **

**Warning: None**

**Chapter 4: Plan of Action **

Ichigo had always hated going over to Byakuya's house. The sad part was that their relationship would've probably been better had the incidents during that night in the warehouse not taken place. Then again it probably wouldn't have been, seeing as Byakuya was a hard person to get along with. Only Rukia knew how to sway him.

Rukia, on the other hand, knew that Byakuya really had nothing against Ichigo. It wasn't so much that he disliked him as it was guilt. After the warehouse incident, which had cost Gin his life and had nearly cost everyone else's their own, Byakuya found it hard to be around any of them. Particularly because he hadn't been there, when he felt that he should have been.

So when they knocked on Byakuya's door, they were both lost in their thoughts as to how this could possibly go. They were snapped out of their thoughts when Byakuya opened the door. He was in a robe, with the usual stoic expression on his face. Ichigo could never discern the looks that he gave him, so it made him even more nervous.

"What are you two doing here?" Byakuya greeted, with his usual calm voice.

"We needed to talk to you, it's urgent," Rukia announced as she stepped into the house. Looking around the house she used to live in, a wave of nostalgia hit her. So many things had happened in this house, both good and bad.

"Seeing as you rarely come to my house otherwise, what is it?" Byakuya asked in an uncharacteristically cross way.

Rukia decided to shrug off the comment and continued with what she had originally gone there for. "Well Ichigo had something that he wanted to tell you."

'_Way to put me on the spot.' _

"Well, uhh Byakuya, last night me and Renji decided go out because…" Ichigo began, stuttering a little on every word.

"You sensed him too?" Byakuya finished.

Ichigo and Rukia both stared at him with surprise washed over their faces, but the expression on his face remained unchanging.

"You didn't think I sensed it too?"

Ichigo gave him a look, "Well you sure as hell didn't do anything about it!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia mumbled, giving him a look.

Byakuya looked down at the him, "Watch your tongue when you're in my house boy."

"Yeah, I don't think so! This bastard tortured and sexually assaulted your sister repeatedly, went as far as to nearly killing her, and even killing one of her friends! And despite of all this you aren't doing anything?!" he seethed.

Rukia cringed as the memories came back to her. Images of the beatings, the rapes, the constant fear that she had had to live with for years before she had met Ichigo vividly rushed back into her mind. Sure they had made her stronger, but they had always plagued her dreams, and every now and again they affected her in daily life.

"Can you two not…" she asked wearily.

"I was analyzing the situation. Something just wasn't right," he answered calmly.

"Yeah, you're damn right something wasn't right! Her brother wasn't doing anything!" he barked.

Rukia had had enough, "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

Ichigo and Byakuya faced the fuming woman with surprise. Very rarely did she raise her voice, but when she did, they knew to immediately shut up.

"Seriously! Can't you two work past your differences already? I'm tired of you two getting up in each other's faces every time you two see each other!" she continued, the anger in her voice growing more and more with each word.

"I'm trying to Rukia! But I just can't understand why he wouldn't take action knowing that Aizen is still out there," he pled, while shooting a glare at his brother-in-law.

"If you recall, Rukia is my sister. Her safety is my primary concern. And if I go charging after him like a fool, he could just use that to his advantage. This is no average criminal that we are dealing with," he sighed, shaking his head.

The anger in Ichigo's eyes softened a little, and began to calm down. "That is right. Sorry, the idea of Aizen being back just…" he snarled, balling his fists.

"I understand more than anyone how you are feeling," Byakuya confessed and both of them once again looked at him. Rather than wait for them to ask stupid questions, he reverted back to the original topic, "So, what exactly do you propose that we do?"

"Well, that's why we came to you," Rukia explained.

"Well then, I think we should discuss this in length then?" Byakuya suggested.

Ichigo nodded his head, "Yeah, I think that would be best."

And with that, Byakuya led the two into the house…

* * *

Masaki leaned back on her chair and inhaled. She had finished with all her school work. Well with all of her school work prep. She was a total bookwork and she was okay with that. She wasn't as athletic as her brother, so what she lacked in the brawn department, she made up for it by having brains and the top grades.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind her, making Masaki jump a little bit in her chair.

She turned around and saw her twin brother behind her, smirking. She looked at him and vein popped out of her head, "Can you STOP doing that every time I'm studying. Seriously, are you 5?"

"Nahh, it just gets funnier every time," he laughed, ruffling her hair in the process.

"Ugh, I really don't know what the girls at school see in you. You're extremely obnoxious. They'd dump you the second they knew the real you," she grumbled, forcing herself to read the textbook.

"You know, I just don't think that'll happen. Even if it does, I really don't care," he shrugged, grabbing some soda out of the fridge. He then proceeded to opening the can, took a sip and leaned against the countertop.

She looked at him, confused. "You'd give up the girls?"

"Yeah, I don't really have much an interest in them," he answered between sips.

Based on what he had just said made a thought pop into Masaki's head. Wanting to feed her own curiosity, she choked out, "Kaien Kurosaki, are you coming out to me?"

Kaien gave his sister a shocked look before proceeding to spit out all of the soda in his mouth. After coughing for about five minutes, he opened his mouth, "NO!"

"Well you just said you weren't interested in girls, what else was I supposed to assume?" she shrugged.

"Yeah! I'm not interested in the girls that go to our school! I'd like a girl who isn't shallow and with at least half of a brain thank you!" he snapped, giving his sister the meanest look possible.

"So I was wrong. You aren't just looking to get laid," she smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm still a virgin as you already know. Besides, you think I want to end up like mom and dad?" he pointed out.

"Okay first of all, mom and dad were actually a couple when we happened. Second of all, I'm not saying that you want it to happen. And third of all, you're a virgin?" she pointed out.

"Yes I am! Shit, as my sister you don't know anything about me!" he growled.

"Well seeing as we barely hang out at school, barely talk at home, and when I hear the rumors that you're hooking up with random girls at parties going around the school rather than from you, of course I don't," she informed, sticking her tongue out.

"Well whatever you heard is a lie. Though I'd prefer if you kept that to yourself," he said.

"Oh yeah, the most popular guy in school has to keep up his playboy image," she snorted, rolling her eyes, and began to read her book again.

Just then she dropped the book and her brother dropped his soda. They had felt a sudden burst of energy. They exchanged serious glances.

"Let's check it out?" Masaki suggested, getting up from her chair.

"Yeah, I've never felt something this powerful before," Kaien agreed, and they ran out immediately.

* * *

Hideo landed on the street with ease. He wasn't particularly excited about being in this world. It was boring, and whenever his uncle had ordered him to be the security guard, he'd have to watch the beings of this world be their mundane selves.

His uncle. He swore one day he'd at least attempt to murder that man for sticking him here. He scowled at just how sunny this world was. He lived in a world of perpetual night, and he liked it that way. Now he was here. Thanks to his uncle's obsession, he had to pretend to be like one of these people. And most of all, he dreaded that he would run into HER here. Knowing what he had to do with his mission, he knew he would. It was the girl's mother his uncle was obsessed with after all. Thinking back to the meeting that landed him here, the already scowl on his face grew even more sour.

_**Flashback to the Meeting…**_

"_Ahhhh Hideo I'm so glad you could make it!" his uncle greeted him with his usual slime coated warmth. _

"_Well seeing as it's just the two of us here, I wouldn't call this much of a meeting uncle," he pointed out, taking a seat beside his uncle. _

"_Well, that's because I have a special purpose for this meeting. I'll get right to the point, I have a special mission that only I know you can complete," he smirked, making Hideo rather uncomfortable. _

"_What is it uncle?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from wavering. _

"_Remember that house I asked you to watch over the other day?" he asked, secretly delighting in his nephew's hesitation and obvious apprehension._

"_Yes," Hideo answered, trying to keep as much of a straight face as possible. _

"_I want you to watch over them. Particularly the matriarch and patriarch of the house," he explained, his smirked curling up even more. _

"_I see. Uncle if I may ask. Why are you so intent on me keeping such a close eye on these people?" he asked, hoping his uncle wouldn't lash out on him. _

"_In the past…they've done things that I could never forgive," his uncle answered gravely, his smirk disappearing. _

"_Something you couldn't forgive," Hideo repeated as he looked at his uncle. For a second he seemed to believe him, but the look in Aizen's eye gave off something rather eerie and deranged, so Hideo knew that his uncle was up to something. _

"_Yes, they wronged me. And the man of that house robbed me of something that was rightfully mine. And that woman…" he said through gritted teeth. _

_Hideo got what his uncle really meant. It was obvious that Aizen wanted that woman all to himself. And when his uncle had said that the man had taken something that was "rightfully his" he knew that "something" was that woman. He felt sick to his stomach; both at the fact that his uncle had sexual desires and the fact that he was required to help break up what seemed like a happy marriage. But he dared not show it. But then the thought of seeing and watching over that girl gave him a twinge of excitement. _

"_So when do I leave?" Hideo asked, standing up. _

_Aizen smirked, "Well, aren't we a bit anxious?" _

"_Uncle, if what you say is true, I want these people to pay for it," he replied, lying rather smoothly. _

"_Very well, you leave in the morning. Now get some rest…" _

"_Where will I be staying?" Hideo questioned, praying it wasn't that house. _

"_Don't worry, I have living quarters there…" _

_**End of Flashback**_

Hideo snapped out of his thoughts as he felt two strong presences approaching him. He looked down at what he was wearing. He looked like a normal human. So maybe whoever was coming his way would be able to buy his lies.

He turned around and his breath caught in his throat. It was her, and she was running towards him. Well she wasn't alone. His eyes widened as she got closer. She was definitely a lot more beautiful in person. He knew that he had to focus on finding out as much as possible about this family, rather than being swayed by his hormones. He needed to know why his uncle was so obsessed with this family.

Kaien saw a boy about his age standing from the direction of where the powerful energy was coming from. Masaki saw the boy too. There was just no way it could be coming from him.

They stopped when they reached him, and the energy immediately seized. They huffed in frustration and exhaustion.

"Are you lost?" Hideo asked, looking down at their panting forms. Masaki looked up at the boy and blushed faintly. He was cute to say at the very least. But that was about it, Masaki was never one to fawn over a guy because he was good looking.

"No, we aren't," Kaien responded after catching his breath. He looked up at the boy, who was giving him a rather bored and stoic expression. It was a bit annoying.

"Funny, because you look quite lost," Hideo shrugged and began walking away.

"Hey-," Kaien yelled after the boy. No one had the balls to talk to him like that, and he was not about to let someone start either. He was about to run after him, but his sister's arm stopped him.

"Don't do anything, dumbass," she warned glaring up at him.

"But he-," he protested, but was shut up by his sister.

"You know, sometimes people are going to be assholes, but you can't go and start a fight with everyone who talks to you like that," she continued.

He looked down at the ground with balled up fists. Masaki just shook her head and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Let's just go home, I think whatever it was, someone else took care of it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he grumbled as he began stocking in the direction of his house. Masaki glanced back at the boy before following her brother.

Of course Hideo heard every word of the lecture she was giving him. It made him cringe a little when she had indirectly referred to him as an "asshole" but he couldn't go back and confront her. Right now he had to figure out his plan of action. He turned the corner and was soon out of sight.

* * *

"So we wait? Is that what you're saying?!" Ichigo roared, his fists coming down hard on the table.

Rukia cringed a little, "Ichigo please calm down and think about it."

He looked down at his wife and scowled a little bit, "Rukia, I refuse to compromise your safety and well-being again."

"As do I, but we have no choice, we are on the defensive right now," Byakuya responded cooly.

"Actually we're not. They haven't attacked yet. Do you just expect us to sit around and wait for them to come at us?" Ichigo yelled, not caring how hot headed he looked right now.

"No, I'm saying we wait until we have a clear understanding of the situation," Byakuya corrected, trying to keep himself from reverting back to the angry young man of his youth.

"So how do you propose we do that? Every trail Aizen leaves leads to another dead end," he said, his teeth gritting.

"I have a theory. I have a feeling that Aizen is purposely doing this to make fools of us. So just when we aren't looking, he comes and whisks Rukia away. We can't have that," Byakuya said.

The look on Ichigo's face softened up a bit as he thought about it, "Yeah that could be it."

Rukia on the other hand hadn't said anything out of frustration. It was quite infuriating that they still saw her as the weak teenager that needed protecting. She didn't say a word, because she knew that every time she did, she'd be shut up. So she had to prove herself in action. Though they probably wouldn't let her, she would have to insist on going. This time she was going to fight, and this time she would be the one who would protect everyone.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**Yay another chapter done! I had to really think hard about what I was going to do with this story as well as what I should do with this chapter. Okay so I've planned everything to finality and I'm so excited to see how it all pans out. This'll be a long sequel I'm predicting, but just bear with me everyone. I'm glad that people are starting to read this story because I could use all of the constructive criticism that I could possibly get! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til next time. **

**CherryXButterfly(Angel) **


End file.
